Episode 6850 (22nd April 2014)
"Keen to drop the subject, Moira tells James that Adam was born prematurely, meaning he must be John's son; Debbie talks to Belle about the realities of life in prison, but when that fails to get her to change her plea, Zak decides drastic measures are required; Robbie tries to blackmail Finn after catching him with Declan's credit card; Charity discovers Declan has told Noah about the baby; and Chas and Cain discuss wedding plans." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Adam is hungover following his party. Charity is uneasy when Noah talks to her about the baby and is cross with Declan for telling him. Moira is keen to dodge James and his questions, but it's not long before he finds the opportunity to air his suspicions. With Moira insistent that James has got it wrong, frustrated he slams the tractor into reverse and inadvertently directs it in the direction of Adam, forcing him to dive out the way. Val tries to convince Eric that her date went well but is wounded to think that he knows otherwise. Chas and Cain discuss wedding plans. Despite the accident, James remains determined not to let the subject of Adam's paternity drop. Diane tells Eric that Clive scarpered the second he found out about her HIV. Moira explains that Adam was born two months early, so he is definitely John's son. Finn tries to secretly return Declan's credit card, but Robbie catches him in the act. Zak asks Debbie to talk to Belle, desperate to find a way to get through to his daughter. Robbie attempts to blackmail Finn by inviting himself along on the next casino night. Adam vents to Moira about how much he dislikes James. Debbie lays it on thick to Belle, giving her a few home truths about prison life in the hope she will change her plea. When it seems that Debbie's words have failed to change her mind, Zak decides that drastic intervention is required and locks her in the barn to give her a taster of what to expect. Moira voices to Cain that maybe they should consider kicking James out. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Stairs *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, Front exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Front and back office *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room, Field *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, Yard, Barn Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes